Retail merchandise displays in general have been known for some time. These displays often use display uprights as their primary means of support. Display uprights are typically square metal tubes which are usually bolted in vertical fashion to store walls or similar-type structures. These uprights typically have uniformly spaced apertures which are typically used to "hook-in" shelving supports or similar "connecting hardware". Since display uprights are usually secured to solid structures, they are often difficult and expensive to replace. Consequently once the uprights are installed, a retail store will usually resist replacing them.
Unfortunately, display hardware manufacturers have typically developed their own designs and have failed to agree upon a standardized display upright. Indeed, a display upright from one producer is often not compatible with connecting hardware from another producer. In particular, the height of the slots and the vertical spacing of slots vary widely between different display upright manufacturers.
This lack of uniformity in the retail display hardware industry has created problems for some retailers and retail suppliers. A retail supplier will sometimes be unable to develop a uniform low cost retail display campaign which uses connecting hardware, because the connecting hardware to be used may not be compatible with all types of display uprights used in retail stores.
As a solution, retail suppliers could provide their own display uprights for installation. However, this would be costly and inconvenient; furthermore, many retail stores prefer to use their own previously installed uprights. Alternatively, retail suppliers could obtain compatible connecting hardware for each upright design they encounter; however, this would also be costly and inconvenient.
Consequently, it is an object of this invention to create a simple and inexpensive universal display bracket and crossbar assembly which can be used as connecting hardware for any one of a variety of display uprights and particularly display uprights having differing slot spacings.
A further object of this invention is to create a universal display bracket and crossbar assembly which is easy to use, durable, and inexpensive to manufacture.
Other objects and features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following specification when read in the light of the annexed drawing.